Lost in Time
by Envy123
Summary: I decided to do a cross-over of Zoey 101 and Oblivion. After watching the show many times and playing Oblivion nearly every week, I finally came up with this piece. Read and enjoy!


**Zoey 1Oblivion**

**I decided to do a cross-over of Zoey 101 and Oblivion. After watching the show many times and playing Oblivion nearly every week, I finally came up with this piece. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Zoey 101 belongs to Dan Scneider and Oblivion belongs to Bethesda Softworks.**

Zoey Brooks glanced down from the cafeteria table onto the lovely cliffs of PCA. She sighed deeply, finally realising that her time in PCA was over. She was yet to marry her boyfriend Chase Matthews in a few months and for a minute she pondered about how fast things have gone by. She longfully looked at the seats where her friends Dana and Nicole used to sit. Now, Dana is in France and Nicole is in an all-girls school.

It was much worse than that. Quinn had planned on conducting an experiment on penguins in Antartica and Lola was planning to be a model. Zoey felt that she had nothing else in her life to look forward to. She had decided that enough is enough. She climbed onto the metal railing and jumped. Abruptly, a shiny white light shone too brightly in her eyes. Before she could even land.

A clanging noise forced Zoey to open her eyes and stare at a very dull grey ceiling. 'Am I in prison for taking my life?' she asked herself.

The clanging sounded again, this time it was outside her supposed "cell". She sighed and went over to the railed door to look for the sound.

'Over here,' said a voice in front of her. It was a tall lizard in another cell with two feet and two arms. Its scale colours were a peculiar colour - being light green with hints of blue.

'Are you talking to me?' Zoey asked the lizard, still being confused about the lizard's ability to speak.

'Yes, but I haven't seen your kind before. Who are you? Or, more importantly, what are you?' the lizard replied, slowly.

'The name's Zoey...'

'Such a peculiar name. There are no Zoeys that I know. And why are you wearing such a short skirt?' the creature tutted loudly. 'My mama would never approve of it.'

Zoey had a confused look on her face. 'I'm not wearing a skirt, dumb ass. I'm wearing a grey top and blue jeans.'

The lizard shook its head. 'We may have a language barrier, Zo..whatever your name is again. But in my world, that's called a skirt. And normally shirts don't have pictures on them.'

Zoey looked down at her outfit and shrieked. On her body was a pink long-sleeved shirt and a short pink skirt, instead of the outfit that she was wearing before she jumped from PCA's cafeteria.

'I...I...don't know...what happened. I must be dreaming!' Zoey stammered. Her head was spinning rapidly and the room seemed to follow suit. She fainted and with a huge thud, she added, 'I want to go home!' Tears were in her eyes.

'I don't see what the big deal is,' the lizard said, trying to understand Zoey's pain.

Zoey was still lying on the floor. 'The big deal is that I wore this outfit about four years ago. There's no way it would have fitted me now. And why am I here in the first place?'

The lizard shrugged. 'I don't know, lass. I was caught stealing from the Mages Guild.'

'Am I dreaming?' Zoey said to herself, hopefully.

Surprisingly, the lizard overheard and replied, 'I wish it was all a dream. But I know that I'm going to die in here. Since you're a new race in Nirn, you have less of a chance to be accepted. But I'm an Argonian and my race have always been branded as slaves. It's really sad when you're the first...whatever you are...that appeared in Tamriel. The Imperials would think of you as a monster.'

'I don't know half of what you're saying,' Zoey said, gathering the strength to get herself up.

'I know myself that you never did anything wrong. I was actually surprised when they brought you down here. A sweet innocent child of 14,' the lizard stated, showing a hint of remorse on its face.

'But, wait. I'm 18,' Zoey said, getting even more confused.

'Nope, I clearly heard them say 14,' the lizard said and on hearing approaching footsteps, he quickly added, 'Too bad that I'm not going to see you again, dumb b...'

One of the two guards ordered, 'Don't use that sort of language!' The other guard came over to Zoey's cell door and said, 'You are free to go once we'll tell you.'

Zoey nodded with a confused look on her face. Meanwhile, the lizard was secretly chuckling to itself.


End file.
